Item:1112 Quickstone
Obtained at The quickstone costs 200 Adventurer Tokens and 1000 gold. AG members can purchase one at an establishment named Rixbin's in Blade Square in Trithik. It used to cost 72 Adventurer Tokens and 15,000 gold. Around 3/1/14, the quickstone sold for 100 Adventurer Tokens and 5000 gold. The most recent recorded price increase occured around 4/1/15. Unique Features These stones appear to be little more than round, smooth, red, coin-sized rocks. In reality, they are powerful magical instruments, crafted long ago by a powerful, Ryorsilian mage known as Hurenon. Hurenon crafted a number of these powerful stones, imbuing each of them with potent magic that would benefit the person who carried it (however, each adventurer can buy only one). Hurenon is said to have been sorry that he crafted these stones, as they have been the cause of much controversy (including murder) over the many years since their creation. Innate Abilities Quick Combat Resolution A quickstone will allow its holder to quickly resolve most combats by rapidly completing the battle (with a single click of the mouse). You can change Quick Combat settings at any time by clicking on the Quickstone in your inventory. * You can select the threshold where Quick combat will be aborted, the options are 25%, 50% and 75%. The default setting is 25%. * You can select which melee attacks you wish to use during the battle, the default is 'normal'. * Historical Note: These settings were added on March 15 2016, Quick Combats were resolved with the current default settings before that time. The battle will be automatically completed using the selected melee attacks. Some special combat situations cannot be resolved in this manner, though the vast majority of combats can. * You can't Quick Combat subdual fights. Some specific enemies (like CHR) also disable Quick Combat. * Quick Combat will halt if ** You lose enough SP to go below the selected threshold or worse. (you can still die using Quick Combat, since some enemies' specials will be able to kill you when you are 'only' Heavily wounded, so be careful) ** The combat reaches the 100th round without killing your enemy or triggering the previous effect (this was first reported in on June 23, 2009). This can also happen when fighting Unarmed against a YWIIATE foe. AutoRest A quickstone will automatically restore Stamina Point and Nevernal Reserve totals to full when its holder enters a game section that's marked SAFE. 10% Daily Experience Bonus A quickstone records a tally of a character's daily Experience earnings (and can remember 90 days' worth, so you don't need to check it too often). It then bestows an Experience Bonus on its holder (10% of each day's tally) when requested. The daily experience that it tallies includes general as well as skill and power specific experience. The Experience Bonus that it bestows is in the form General Experience. * The bonus is based on your General as well as Specific Experience, so if you have 4 Skills and 3 Powers and gain 128 XP to All Skills and Powers (and nothing more on that day) your Quickstone XP bonus for the next day will be 90 General XP (128*7 = 896 XP aquired that day). * As soon as you acquire a quickstone, it will be able to pay you an experience bonus based on your last 90 days of Experience. This means that you can wait as long as 90 days since you start a new character before equipping it with the stone, using your valuable AT in Tallys gear meanwhile. ** Important notice: The 90 days of experience stored do NOT have to be consecutive. It will not count any days that earned 0 exp as part of the 90 days. There is not known expiry date for XP, there are records for a span of more than 2 years saved this way. Full Heal Twice Per Day * Twice per "real world day", a Quickstone can be called upon in combat to provide a full heal. The message will be "The quickstone shimmers and glows bright red as it fully heals you!". * You can use the two healings one right after the other or at any other time (there is no "cooling down" time). If you try to use it a third time before it resets you'll get the following message: "You've already been healed twice today by the quickstone. It will reset in . The resets happen at fixed times, one at a time, so you can use it again after 12 hours (just one time) or wait the full 24 hours to have two uses again. * If you quit (or get killed) without saving, you will recover the healing uses spent since last save. * If you view your quickstone from the inventory page, the description will have additional text at the end, with N being replaced by the number of heals you have remaining: Your quickstone has N heals remaining for today Improved Item Drops * This feature improves the quality of random item drops (loot), by removing items of lesser quality from the mix and replacing them with better versions. In practice, this means you won't see any loot below Common quality, thus improving your gold earnings. See Loot and Item Selling Guide for more details. * Because of this mechanic, it's useful to store a few weapons of Poor quality, of several types, in your dwellings before buying the Quickstone, so you'll have a way to reduce your MR in the future if needed (there are few other items with negative MR rating). Assassin After you obtain a Quickstone you will start to encounter (at random) an assassin at certain locations (at the Graldok bazaar, in the city of Trithik, and a few other places). You can use Fortification (30+)/Telekinesis (30+)/Shadow Magic (40+)/ Thievery (40+) to attempt to avoid the dart he fires at you, which can earn you 8 xp in the skill or power used. If you fail or choose not to use a skill or power, you attempt to dodge the assassin's attack with a , but earn no xp. If the dart hits you, the result is loss of stamina. Currently, you cannot catch or uncover the assassin. Historical note: Originally, the required levels were Fortification (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/ Thievery (60+) Additional Powers From the reference page: * There are many who have claimed that Quickstones exhibit a strange array of fascinating powers from time to time, above and beyond the ones that are commonly ascribed to them (the ones detailed above). This phrase hints about other powers yet to be unlocked. Some of them are unlocked in the course of quests (see below) but there is no way to know if the GM plans to add even more of them. Quickstone 20s Requirement: You must have completed Description: One of the mysterious secret powers buried in the core of the Quickstone is the ability for the artifact to store and recall perfect melee execution (any 20s you might roll during a combat). When this power has been unlocked in your Quickstone, any time you roll a 20 during combat, there's a chance that the stone will save it. These saved 20s can be recalled at any time in the future to replace the normal random combat roll. Currently, with the power at its most basic level, a maximum of 3 Quickstone 20s can be stored in the Quickstone. In addition to the ability to store and recall 20s, there is also a chance that the Quickstone will automatically repeat any 20 you happen to roll during combat. The repeated 20 will occur during the very next round of combat. Once your Quickstone has 1 or more 20s stored in it, you will find a section on the combat screen just below the power and item select boxes that shows the number of stored 20s followed by a link titled "Use 20". Clicking that link will replace what would have been a random roll for the next round of combat with a 20. When you "Use 20" in this manner, your attack mode for the next round is automatically set to Aggressive for best results. The two abilities provided by this power can happen in the same round. In addition they can happen in a 'chain' of sorts, i.e. you use one of the stored 20s, it gets repeated by the Quickstone, the new 20 gets repeated too, the repeated one gets repeated as well, and so on. It's also possible for the Quickstone to store a previously stored 20 which you just used. Convert Specific Experience to General Requirement: You must have completed Description: By visiting a windowless building with a blue door you can select Quickstone Experience Conversion to convert Specific experience from any skill or power to General experience at a rate of 2 to 1. Other powers Currently there are no other Quickstone powers available in the game (although there is a hint to another one in Quest:A Midnight Visitor) It's unknown if some future development will let the Quickstone store more than three 20's. Historical Notes Quote from the news announcing the Quickstone: For those adventurers who have not yet gotten their Quickstone, you may wish to do so with some degree of haste -- Rixbin, the man who's been dispensing of these powerful magical stones is likely to raise his price for them in the very (very) near future. And, for those adventurers who have already obtained a quickstone, it's inconceivable that such an acquisition has gone without notice -- by those whose notice you would most likely be keen to avoid... These two cryptic warnings are believed to refer to: * The original price of the Quickstone was 64 AT, only for the first days. * The assassin you encounter in several places around Tysa (See above). Category:Combat Items Category:AG-only Category:Ways to alter combat rolls